yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 27: Something..
Participants *Densuke Mifunae *Felicity Hart *Danny "Daniel" Chan Another Day At Home Impresssed: Felicity just woke up as she walked out of the bathroom from taking her shower, she started to dry her hair in a towel as she walked out of the bathroom in her sweats. She threw the tower in a hamper and walked towards the fridge running her fingers loosely through her hair. She opened the fridge and sighed. "No food! Again." She shook her head and went to the pantry pulling out ingredients for pancakes. She started to make pancakes, reaching for the chocolate chips she poured a couple chips into the mixing bowl. She started to mix it and pulled out a pan, she oiled up the pan with butter and started to pour the mixture onto the pan making her chocolate chip pancakes. She had flour all over her cheeks and she smelled like chocolate pancakes. She finally finished her masterpiece and left some pancakes for the boys. She piled the pancakes over each other and covered them onto a plate on the side for them. She took her pancakes and sat at the table cutting off a piece and bit into the fluffily buttermilk chocolate chip pancakes. She moaned as she took a bite. "O-oh. .this is good." She kept on eating and looked around to see if anyone else was awake. You're A Good Girl And You Know It (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dls6lgpBDyY) Densuke would be laying in his bed…sleeping the day away as usual. He was tired, and he couldn’t help it..he was however dreaming. About…Felicity. In this dream he was sitting down in a red velvet recliner, and there she was crawling towards him. She’d perch herself in his lap, and whisper in his ear. “Thanks for saving me, my faithful kidnaper..” Densuke would whisper back. “Anytime…I guess there’s other ways you can pay me back…heh heh heh.” Densuke would have a goofy smile in the reality of things, as he blushed in his sleep….right before falling off of his bed and hitting the carpet floor. “GAH FUCK!....ergh……no more Wine before bed..tch…*sniff, sniff*” Densuke would sniff the air twice before taking a deep inhale and smiling. “Ahhh…someone’s cooking this morning eh.”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJGST0XNAIg ) Densuke would get up and slip on a white wife beater, and some grey sweats, with flip flops. He’d step out of his door way only to be blatantly tackled by none other than Danny chan. “mineminemineminemineMINEMINEMINEMIN EMINE!!!” Danny’s foot would mush against Densuke’s face as he’d slide into the kitchen, and kick the dish rack, flipng a plate in the air, and catch it, only to hold his plate out to felicity with a huge grin on his face…he was in his elmo sesseme street boxers. “Gimme gimme gimme!” he’d stick his tounge out. Densuke would crawl from the floor and klonck danny upside the head with his fist causing him to fall facefirst into the floor. “You greedy lil bastard…..Good morning Felicity, thanks for the breakfast as usual.” Densuke would take danny’s plate, and hold it forward. “you mind? Guy just woke up, motor skills aren’t up to par yet.” He’d wink and hold his plate out with a “pretty please” expression Impresssed: She heard a loud thud, and pitter patter noises from the boys rooms. Felicity kept eating as the ruckus was happening around her, keeping her calm as usual. The boys tackling each other to get to her first. She smiled as she saw them scatter over to her. She walked over to the plate of pancakes and placed it onto Densuke's dish then she walked over to Danny helping him up and took his wrist to hold up his plate, she placed pancakes on his plate as well. "Go eat boys, you need to get some energy." She looked over at Densuke smiling. "I heard a thud in your room, you ok?" She smiled wiping flour off her cheeks with her finger. She chuckled a bit. "Slept well boys?" She walked over to the sink and washed off her face, she reached for a towel and wiped her face. She placed the towel back where she took it and she started to braid her hair as she walked towards them lazily. "Also, what is the plan for today, I need some entertainment." She yawned a bit as she finished her braid. It's Time To Train Densuke would stand there, eating his pancakes with his bare hands. He’d have stuffed his mouthful, until he’d heard felicity address him on a loud thud. He’d swallow hard and blush a bit, remembering the dream very vividly in the back of his mind. He’d smile at felicity awfuly hard before shaking his head, and running a hand through his hair. “Ah, bad dream. Fell and hit the old noggin is all heh heh heh. I like your hair like that by the way. It’s always nice to see you in some casual wear every now and then.” Densuke took the last bite of his pancake and set the dish down in the sink. “It was good sleep, but How about yours? Couch comfortable enough for ya? I know I turned the A/C up pretty high.” Danny would be eating the pancake, and speak through a muffled mouth. “Chea, I only have on blanket! You should’ve bought me that comforter set you promised!” Densuke would facepalm himself. “By the Way felicity, I slept great. I had a wonderful dream about chicken breast.” Danny would til his head starring a Felicitys cheeks covered with flour. “That flower is so cute on you!” Danny would smile. Densuke would scowl, as he was…slightly defensive over Becky. Though their relationship was supposed to be completely professional, he’d spent enough time with her to feel some type of way. “yeah, yeah no flirting with the hostage Danny.” Densuke would blurt out. “In any case, meet me in the gym in a few minutes. We’re going to be working specically in chi training and technqiues. You’re hand to hand is good, seeing as how you like to “attempt” to break my arm every now and again….” Densuke would roll his shoulder in rememberence of that moment. “HAHAHA! Yeaah she wrecked you!!” Danny would scurry away sliding on his butt, and sliding it across the hardwood floor. Densuke would head out the kitchen turning towards felicity. “Comon in when your ready.” Impresssed: Felicity watched them happily as they ate her pancakes, she then noticed his cheeks blush a little. She giggled covering her mouth shyly. "Bad Dream.." She pouted. "Aw poor baby!" She pinched his cheek teasingly. Pulling away she blushed a bit as he complimented her hair. She pulled her braid over her shoulder and smiled big. "Thank you Densuke!" She looked over at the A/C and the ton of blankets she stole from Danny's room on the couch piled on top of each other. She stood a bit to the side to cover the view of the couch. She scratched the back of her head. "Heh, yeah.. It was freezing." She looked over at Danny smiling when he complimented her and then looked back at Densuke. She smiled a bit confused and looked back and forth at them. "A-ah." She stuttered a bit and then got cut off with the gym thought. She nodded and clapped her hands together. "I'm ready!" She yelped excitedly. She covered her mouth giggling. "O-Oops, I got over excited.." She paused as they mentioned the time she tried to break his arm and blushed. "I said I was sorry!!" She pouted looking up at him innocently. In the corner of her eye she saw Danny slide away. She shook her head at him. "I wonder how he makes friends in school.." She teased a bit. (MUAHAHA RINA REFERENCE) She followed him out of the kitchen and took hold of his muscular arm and looked up at him. "Let's go now! I'm ready for anything!" She jumped up and down a bit and smiled as she jumped. She let go of his arm and twirled. "Lead the way~" She giggles excitedly. Densuke would take in and absorb all of Felicity’s mannerism’s, as he was honestly used to them. It always brought a subtle smile to his face. Her voice always brought a subtle ring to his ears, that he…kinda wanted to keep around. Sadly he knew he couldn’t have it forever so he’d enjoy it while it was present to him. Densuke would giggle a bit, at the comment she’d made concerning danny’s friends. “He’s an…acquired friendly taste…” Densuke would see that she’d followed him, and latched on to his arm, and looked up at him, with those big gold eyes…Damn. Why. This much cute is too damn exaggerated. It’s unfathomable. “You’re a real animated person Felicity.” He’d sigh and smile. “Danny! Put some clothes on, and get in here, we have work to=” Danny would appear beside Densuke wearing a pair of black sweat pants, and a black wife beater. In a French accent he’d speak. “All is present, Capitone! Huhuhu!” Danny would give a false salute before standing back with a casual flair. “Alrighty then. Today Felicity, we’re going to train you in chi control. Further. It’s become aprant that you have a talent for it, but it’s also aprant that that talent, can be furthered, and honed. Sharpened like a knife” Densuke would walk over to the corner, and grab a stack of 4 cement blocks, balancing them on in his left hand as if they weren’t that heavy. To which for a guy who can lift 700, they probably wouldn’t be. “I’m gonna throw these at you. Danny, arm weights. “Densuke would snap his fingers, and Danny would crouch low rubbing his hands together. “heh eh eh! Yessssss boss!” he’d make a germline like accent, as he’d follow Densuke’s order, and grab two 15lb arm weights, and strap them to felicity’s forearms. Sure they’d be heavy but that’s the point. Densuke nodded at Danny. “Now then, you should know there are no hard feelings involved, but if you get clonked with a brick, tough titties. Use your chi, pour it into your muscular system, and use it to move. As you do break the bricks with your enhanced strength and speed. This is to improve those two factors, but mainly..how good your control is. Now then. 3.2-HEREITCOMES!” Densuke would grab the bricks one by one with his free arm and begin chunking them aft Feicity at a ferociously fast pace, similar to a fastball in baseball, and they can range anywhere from 50mph at base to 65mph or even higher…if she missued her chi, she was gonna..suffer some serious injury here. Impresssed: Felicity watched him carefully and kept her smile. She would laugh a bit at Danny's idiotic personality, but it did brighten her day. Not only was he making her laugh, Densuke was doing his best to train her. She couldn't be anymore more grateful, yet she still believes she is such a burden to him. 'Why is he helping me?.. All I did was try to kill him..' She thought to herself, keeping her usual happy emotion. That question would haunt her but she had to snap back into reality. It was time to train. She watch Danny pick up the arm weights, he made them look light. Boy was she wrong. When he placed the arm weights onto her she almost fell over. She kept her posture though, struggling only a bit. Not only was she trying to concentrate on not tumbling over, she had to hold up the weights use her chi, and catch bricks!? "This should be fun.." She mumbled. She attempting to concentrate on her chi before hand so she wasn't pelted with bricks. Soon enough a purple aura surrounded her calf then all the way up to her thigh, it traveled up to her body, it was a light purple. It wasn't enough, sure the arm weights were nothing now but there was also a brick coming at her face when Densuke started to countdown. Quickly, and unexpectedly her chi automatically built up and she caught the brick with one hand. Her eyes widened, then another brick came at her, she caught it with her other hand. She started to drop the bricks next to her and kept on catch them. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now but she had to concentrate, one mishap and she could break a bone in a second. Her body felt invincible, like she could stop a train with one hand or move out of the way in .2 seconds just as the train was 1 foot away from her. Her speed was incredible, not as quick as Densuke of course but for a trainee it was unbelievable for her. Her eyes sparkled with glee catching each brick with out no problem. Bitch Pitch Densuke would nod in approval as she took the challenge head on. It was admirable. Not only was she good, but a fast leaner. She was learning the ways of chi, or at least the basics of it. Enough to do the impossible to a mild degree. She was catching the bricks and placing them beside her, and her purple aura fit her very well. Even with the weights she was keeping up quite well. “Good job, but not good enough…KEEP GOING!” Densuke would then pick up spome 35lb weights, 6 of them to be exact, and begin throwing them like firsbees at her, one after another. These were slightly lighter, but much faster, and Densuke chucked these things like wildfire, each one at a whoping 60mphs. ‘if she can keep the chain going, she can durate her own chi usage. I have to push her..and myself if we’re gonna kill Wilson…but then what would happen to us?..” Densuke trailed off in thought for a moment, but continued to watch her. Danny would appear from the side with a microphone In his hand and a baseball cap on. “HERE’S THE WIND UP FOLKS! DENSUKE’S THROWING HOT FIRE LIKE NOT OMMOROW, AND IT’S UP TO FELICITY TO DEFEND HERSELF AGAINST DESNUKE’S DREADED “BTICH PITCH”, cuaseletsbehonesthecan’throwforhshit ALRIGHT FOLKS STAY STUNED!” Danny would push a button on his tape recorder, which featured a roaring crowd noise in the background, only adding to the suspence of the situation at hand. She was going to have to pull more than what she’d been doing as this was only a mild start up for her. Impresssed: Felicity could feel her muscles burning, but she wasn't done just yet. She watched Densuke pick up those weights like a feather. 'They must be pretty light since he's flinging them so easily..' She thought. Well she thought wrong, as soon as she tried to catch one with her left hand the weight kept on going and threw her into the wall behind her. "OOF--.. Well that wasn't what I was expecting.." She hit the wall pretty hard but she sucked it up as she stood up she saw more weights coming at her. Her chi kept on going without fail. She felt the weight and got a feel of how heavy it was, just then a weight that was flung at her, was caught in her right hand. She skidded them across the floor and kept that motion. Soon enough they started to get faster, she only had two hands after all, so as soon as she had no room in her hands she quickly stood in a handstand and caught one between her ankles. She jumped back up quickly and gently dropping the weights. Her enhanced agility really helps her with most of her actions and her Chi was insane for her right now. She's never felt it so strong, she almost felt like… so much pressure was in her body right now. She rolled her eyes laughing at Danny and kept on catching the weights. Sure her body was aching but it was a good feeling, like she was finally doing something right. She glanced over at Densuke and noticed something … he was so dedicated.. and he cared so much about her. The question still lingers. "Why?.." She mumbled a bit, not realized she spoke out loud. Gotta Give Her The D! Densuke watched as her body moved with the grace of an Olympic gymnast. Her chi was flurrishing, brimming and filling her body from her core outward, just like it was supposed to. She off stumbled a bit with a weight but even went as far as to catch one with her ankles. Sweet nibblets. Densuke would raise a brow, and smirk. “oh ho ho? Good, very good..Keep it up and lets see how you handle it…when I give you the D!!!!” Densuke would reach over and grab Danny by the collar of his shirt, and the waist belt of his pants, and then toss Danny like a torpedo. Danny would have a stunned look on his face, but then fly through the air at 60 mphs going “BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!” He was heading straight for her, and what she did to him was her, decision, but Densuke did pick up her murmering under her breath. It sounded like the word “Why” but Densuke wanted to focus on the training first. After she’d dealt with danny, Densuke would stomp his foot down, and flourish his own golden like aura. “Clash fist with me and show me your will to fight! This is not a drill, I will hit you if you do not defend!” Densuke wasn’t really going to hit her, but he did charge at her, with the quickness of a shadow, making it’s way accorss the room. He cleared the distance in less than a second, and had his fist draw back, aimed at Felicity’s mid section. If she complied to the clash, the wind would push all of the equipment in the room back against the wall, showing the full force of what chi enhancement was capable of, as their gold and purple aura’s would clash with one antoher and resonate in the air like little fireflies of gold and violet (if she complied to the clash of course) Kiss It And Make It Better. Impresssed: Felcitiy's body was ready to give up but her spirit wasn't ready. She kept on going, until she noticed Densuke speak out. "Give me the D--" She gasped dropping a weight on her foot. She ducked holding her foot a bit in pain, as soon as she ducked Danny would head straight for the wall behind her. She sprung up looking around. "Hey where did the flying Danny go?" She turned and saw Danny's head stuck in the wall. "… When did--" She was interrupted by Densuke talking. She faced him confused listening to him. " Clash.." Her eyes widened as she saw him come at her. Was she ready? Nope. She was definitely not expecting that what so ever. The fact that her body might give up on her any second scared her but she decided she would get over it. As soon as she saw him she went towards him as well holding out her fist to clash into his hoping to stop his attack on her. She felt a long sharp pain flow through her body. Ignoring her pain she saw the Aura's clash and every object in the room including Danny flew back into the wall. She was in complete and utter shock. She slowly pulled away from his fist and held her wrist. She looked up at Densuke and laughed slightly. "Ow." She giggled as she held her wrist and held it up to his mouth. "You made it hurt, now make it feel better! Kiss it." She pouted as she looked up at him. Her golden eyes watched him, blinking at him innocently, as if nothing just happened .2 seconds ago. Your Reward Is...? Densuke’s eyes would widnen as she met the clash head on. He’d then chuckle quite loudly at the fact he’d just hurled his best friend though the wall. Danny would make a small groaninig noise before uttering. “I’m okaaaaaaay…..my head is bleeding…profusely…” Danny’s leg would twitch in the air, and Densuke’s jaw would drop a bit she’d asked him to kiss her wrist and to make it better. “Woow so we’re taking that route huh…I’ll play that game.” Densuke would grab her wrist in his hand gently, and give it a light kiss, pushing his lips to her wrist only for a second before, letting off of it and holding her hand in his. “Feeling better? You did great, you’re really improving on your chi control.” Densuke would look at her with an unusually bright smile, looking dead into her bright gold eyes. She looked so innocent…yet she was more deadly than a rattle snake. Such potential to do good in the world…it can be the better of her, that it could. Densuke would take note he was holding her hand and quickly think of an exuse of sorts. “Ah, yeah so as your reward for good training uhhhhh you can help me…clean my room! Yeah common lets go do that.” Densuke would laugh nervously, pulling her along. His room really was shitty, and it was going to need a womans touch for that pigsty. When they got to the room, there werer nothing but clothes on the floor. His and Dannys. “Danny, do you always have to dig thorugh my shit?! Damn dude, I bought you a wardrobe for fucks sakes!” Danny would now be on the couch in his boxers, with a lump on his head and a bowl of doritoes on his chest. “I like your fashion though! I love you man! Hashtag bros for life!” Danny would munch on some doritoes. Densuke would turn to felicity, releasing her hand with suprising hesistation. “If your to tired I understand, I don’t wanna push your body over it’s limit. Plus it’s just my room ya know? Heh heh.” Densuke would look down scrathing the back of his head innocently. Playboy Exclusive Impresssed: Felicity giggled again at Danny, then he froze a bit as her teasing turned into him kissing her hand. Her face felt a bit hot, was she blushing? She stared back at him refusing to lose eye contact, soon enough she forgot he was still holding onto her hand. Soon enough he started to talk again. "That's my reward? Cleaning your room?" She followed him into his room. She looked over agh the piles and piles of clothing and dirty clothes. She couldn't tell which was which because they were everywhere. She gasped a bit and leaned down picking up a pair of plaid boxers. "Hm, so you don't do laundry much huh?" She grinned up at him as she stood up straight holding his boxers on one finger letting it hang on her finger. She looked up at him and shook her head, she threw the boxers at him and looked around. "You expect me to do all of this?" She smiled clapping her hands together. "Let's do this!" Her body was still sore and she was exhausted but her determination was never sore and never exhausted. It was always ready for any new challenges. She started to walk around the room stepping on clothing by accident and picking some up throwing it into the laundry basket. She glanced over at him. "Hey, come help it's your room after all!" She froze a bit. As she leaned down picking up a playboy magazine. "So… which one of you owns this?" She flipped open the book and looked at all the pages. "This is kinky.. Danny?" She stood up straight and held up the magazine. "This belongs to one of you and I'm curious to know." She laughed slightly peeking through it. Did You Steal Those Weapons Again.... Densuke hesitantly answered her question. “Well heh heh. We don’t get to wash them often..thats what the made was for but Danny broke her in a…..”hip displacement” accident. Yeah. Lets leave it at that.” Densuke would rush over to her when she asked to help and he began picking up his won clothes, piece by piece collecting a pile of them in his hands. He’d turn her at at the mention of owning something only to see a playboy magazine. His face would light up for a second with embarrassment as he’d reach over, and attempt to grab the book from her, and place his pile of clothes in her hand. “Look men have needs! Lets get this room clean huh? Looking through a man’s personal ish..” Densuke would grumble that last part shoving the lot of his clothes into the deepest bowls of his closet, all the while talking to Felicity. “So how you liking the hostage life so far? Not that bad huh?” He’d laugh a bit. “It seems like only yesterday you were holding a knife to my throat. Oh wait. You did. In training. By the way.” Densuke walk over to her with his hands on his hips. “I don’t see those weapons I asked you to return little missy. Are you hiding them again?” He’d tilt his head, and look at her, all the while picking up clothing with his feet, and tossing them into his hands. Impresssed: Felicity laughed as he pulled the magazine from her hands. "Hey!" She tried to grab it back. She then shook her head and kept picking up clothing. "Alright, Alright." She giggles as she leaned over picking up piles of clothes. She tossed some into another bin and kept going. "Oh I'm a pampered hostage I'd have to say." She smiled looking up at him holding a t-shirt, she draped it over her arm and kept picking up more clothes as she swung it over her arm. When the arm pile got big she tossed it into a hamper, hoping it would go in. "Woo! I made it in." She happily kept on picking up more clothes. Just as she was bending down to pick up another article of clothing she paused as he asked about her weapons. Her eyes widened a bit. She shot up looking at him. "Weapons..? I'm not hiding them!" She giggled a bit nervously walking to the other side of the room walking past him. She tried not making eye contact and kept on pulling up clothes from the floor. "No idea what you're talking about.." She laughed awkwardly looking at him in the corner of her eye. Catching Feelings.. Densuke smirked and gave her a sincere look. It was good that she felt at home. Densuke was glad that she was comfortable enough to feel “pampered”. Densuke took a moment to think about it but he did pamper her quite a bit…nice house…food…sleep. Normal you tie a hostage up and beat them into submission but Densuke was generally taking care of her. Densuke would watch her as she walked nervously past him. Densuke would intercept her and cross his arms, as she would end up bumping into him. “Felicity, we talked about this. You know I want to trust you, but you have to cooperate. I mean your my…hostage.” Densuke would look down for a second before kicking a piece of clothing to the side. “Well actually I’m lying, you mean much more to me than that at this point…I don’t know how to explain that honestly.” Densuke would look away for a second rubbing the back of his neck softly. “I think I made things awkward…” Impresssed: Felicity bumped into his chest and blinked a bit looking up at him innocently. She backed up a bit and rubbed her head. "Ow.. what have you eaten a brick or something?" She patted his chest and just as she was about to walk off she paused. "Ugh... Ah, Fine…" She pouted pulling out her knives, powder,wire, and a banana from her pocket and bra. She looked at the banana and then at Danny, then back at the banana and looked up at Densuke confused. "Danny.. Why is this.." She shook her head. "Ehm.. I'm just gonna.." She took the banana back and opened it. She started to chew the banana and held up a second. "Wait.. I mean.. more to you?" She pulled the peel down more eating it and threw it in the can when she finished it. "Explain yourself, then it won't be awkward you goof." She said swallowing her banana and poking his stomach she looked up at him. She felt comfortable here, she never wanted to leave. Although he was right, she was only a hostage. Maybe he didn't want it to sound mean and didn't know how to put it.. Felicity kept a finger on his stomach and tilted her head a bit. "Hm?" She waited. She was eager to know, know everything. Danny would yell form the living room. “I was trying on your clothes! Sorry I had a uh…personal mission that needed to be take care of!” Danny actually was planning on becoming somewhat of a disguise master of sorts. Using his ventriloquism like talents and comical prowess, to do things with it. Densuke would shake his head. “You gotta love that guy.” Densuke would laugh silently and Felicty was only egging him to tell her what was on his mind. She was sweet. Sweeter than most girls. And she cared. She cared a lot…which is the hard truth for Densuke to face. He cared too….even though she was so casual to eat during a serious situation, it was just fucking adorable. “Ah…well.” Densuke would loosen up a bit. “the time we’ve spent together has been…well shit Fellicity it’s been fucking great! I mean we train together all the time.. and it’s fun, I’ve never felt this way about a woman in a while and….” Densuke would sigh. “ Look I know you tried to kill me….this probably isn’t supposed to happen…I don’t think I’m supposed to have these feelings for you, due to the situation at hand…and yet I do...and after wondering why for the longest time I think I know why….” Densuke would place his hands on her her arms and look down before raising his head again and gazing into her eyes. So hard, they might even seem to be shimmering an emerald green instead of a regular grass. “Its weired but well in my family we have this weired..”ability” to see the good in all things and people. And in you I saw…something special…and I kinda…don’t wanna let it go to waste by letting you live the life you do…If anything I’d like you to stick around with me for a while longer…kinda see where things could go..i don’t know call me insane, but I think together, theres a lot of cool shit we could do Felicity.” Densuke would give a soft and subtle smile to her. “I want you to stay, but I won’t force you…or at least let me take care of you..” it would seem as if densuke’s body had gotten closer to hers, from a distance, but the feeling of it between them might be different. Thank You Impresssed: Felicity's cheeks brightened red, she listened to Densuke completely quiet. She is usually quiet when people are talking to her about something serious, she's always scared if she talks she will say something wrong or say something stupid. She kept quiet until he finished. She looked up at him with her smile gone and her golden eyes were shimmering a bit. She glanced down at the floor and then back up at him. She smiled slightly and noticed they were closer. She never knew someone actually saw some potential in her except for Leon. He was the only one who cared and finally someone actually felt the same for her. She wanted to explode with happiness, instead of exploding she tippy toed and reached her arms up around his neck and hugged him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to sob a bit. "Thank you.. Thank you so much Densuke." She sniffled a bit and smiled refusing to let go of him. She didn't know what to do other than hug him. She never knew what to do in these situations but this came out of instinct. "No one ever would have cared for me like you." She said sniffling still on his shoulder. "So thank you Densuke." She clung to him. Something.. Densuke would feel her warmth as her arms engulfed his neck. Densuke on instinct would drape his arms around her waist and hold her close, keeping their bodies pressed to one another..”Your welcome Felicity. Long as I can breathe, I’ll protect you, and you’ll always have a home here.” Densuke would snuggle himself into her neck for a moment…he hadn’t had the touch of a woman in the longest time. He’d hold her for a while longer before pulling away from her for a moment, but not to far…he could feel an urge in his being. A tingle in his stomach. He wanted….to kiss her, but he couldn’t get their last almost incident out of his head. He’d just admitted his feelings for her..how would it look if he didn’t. How would it look if he DID. Densuke could feel his heart pounding, and as close as she was she could probably feel it too. “I’m here…I’ll always be.” Densuke would utter these words. Danny would be peaking from behind the doorway, making sure Felicity couldn’t see him…ninja like. He’d mouth the words to Densuke. “DOOOOO IIIIIT! KISSS HEEEER!” Densuke would would take a slow breath before attempting to move his hands up to her face, and cup her cheeks in his hands, and if she’d let him, he’d bite his own lip..before moving in and pushing his lips against hers…he’d embrace every bit of it if it was allowed, taking in the moment, because he didn’t even know if it would last. If and only if she’d let him do this, or not, he would pull away, leaving the edges of there lips together before whispering to her. “…This could be something…..and if I made you uncomfortable I’m so…so sorry.” Payback Impresssed: Felicity smiled as he nuzzled his face into her neck, she then felt his hands on her waist and her stomach flipped when he spoke. She smiled really big this time as they pulled away from the hug she noticed he looked a bit troubled. He was very close to her still, she started to think. 'What if he kissed me? What would I do? Wait.. What?' She was confused and kept over thinking things. She blinked up at him, her cheeks were still a big rosy and she felt like her stomach was doing back flips. She smiled as he reassured her he will always be there for her. His eyes looks perfect. They were watching her as he spoke and she couldn't look away from them. He was perfect. She couldn't believe her eyes, what was wrong with her? She's never felt this way about anyone before, nor did she ever think this is how it would feel. To actually like someone. She watched as his hands held her cheeks. She didn't know what to do so she just stood there watching him a bit shocked and confused. His lip bite… Oh no. She wasn't ready. REPARE YOUR BODY FELICITY. 'Shut up voice in my head.' Felicity yelled at me. "Ah Densuke I--" She was interrupted by his lips against hers, her eyes widened but soon enough she shut her eyes and continued the kiss. She wanted this to last forever. Her heart was beating so fast it could almost fall out of her chest. Soon enough he pulled away a bit from her lips still close together. "… You didn't make me one bit un comfortable, if anything I was the most comfortable at this moment." She smiled with their lips still near each other. She bit her lips slightly and pressed her lips against his again, placing a hand on his chest as she kissed him quickly and pulled back slightly. "If anything, that was payback." She grinned leaning her forehead against his looking up at him. Chan Signature Moment Stoping Technqiue Densuke’s own eyes would widen as she leaned in and kissed him back..even mimicked his lip motion…Densuke would lean his head back against hers. “I don’t think this day could get any better right now…” That is until Danny would slide in the room, with a random micophrone singing at the top of his lungs. “AND EVERYTIME WE TOUCH! I FEEL THE STATIC! AND EVERYTIME WE KISS, I REEEEACH FOR THE SKY! CAN’T YOU FEEL MY HEART BEAT SLOW?! I CAN’T LET YOU GO! WANT YOU IN MY LIIIIIIFE! WOO EVERYBODY!!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zuviud2HHQ ) The actual song would start playing and danny would begin pelvic thrusting in place, booping his head to the music and dancing In a circle. Densuke would look up towards the ceiling, and and facepalm himself. “Dammit Danny, you make everything awkward!” Densuke would dash towards Danny and tackle him, putting him in a headlock and giving him a nookie with the song still playing of course. “This isn’t a fucking movie you looser!” “Densuke and Felicity sitting in a tree! F-u-c-k-i-n-GARG!” Densuke would be straggling Danny and moving his head back and forth with a wild animated look on his face. “Dammit boy!” As awkward as things may have gotten, Densuke was happy with todays results….happy indeed. Couldn't Get Much Better. Impresssed: " I agree--" Just as she was about to speak she noticed Danny slide into the room with a microphone. She already knew what was going to happen. Felicity giggled pulling away from Densuke and folded her arms shaking her head at Danny. "oh my god.." She giggled covering her mouth. Her eyes widened when Danny starting singing the tree song. She glared at him blushing. "DANNY!" She yelped at him. Felicity ran and dog piled onto both of them. She sat on Danny's back and crossed her legs sitting in a pretzel so he wouldn't get up. "Suffer dammnit." She said looking down at him. This day couldn't have ended any better. Wait. She flicked Danny's nose. Now it ended much better. < To Ark 7 Ep 26 To Ark 7 Ep 28 > Category:Ark 7